The invention relates to a component arrangement including a first component and a second component, wherein at least one component has a plurality of preforms.
In modern vehicle construction, great efforts are made to reduce the fuel consumption of the vehicles. A significant role is played here by the reduction in overall weight, since the mass of the vehicle, i.e. the vehicle weight, has a direct effect on the fuel consumption. The materials used play a critical role, since they contribute not only to the component weight, but also to the component stiffness. In recent times, vehicle construction has started making use of fiber-reinforced plastics. In the case of these materials, reinforcing fibers are embedded in a plastic matrix made of epoxy resin. Large fiber-reinforced plastic components which are used as structural components in vehicle construction are produced in one shot from a plurality of individual preforms. Such preforms are dry fiber mats which, in a preceding forming step, have been trimmed to near-net shape and formed into a predetermined geometry. For optimum-weight and waste-reduced production, it is necessary to have various preforms with different wall thicknesses and layer constructions. In a following step, these preforms are impregnated with the matrix-forming plastic or resin, for example in a resin transfer mould. Since the interconnected component arrangements are produced in one shot, preform overlaps are necessary.
It is known from the prior art to generate a single-shear preform overlap, for example for the side-frame subassembly of a vehicle, in the region in which the A pillar butts against the roof frame.
This one-sided or single-shear preform overlap, accordingly, means that only a limited force can be transmitted from one component to the other component. At these locations, force transmission takes place solely via pure resin, and this gives rise to weak points at the preform overlap in the side-frame subassembly.
In order to counteract these weak points, the prior art has attempted to increase the length of overlap in the region of the preform overlap. The single-shear or one-sided preform overlap, however, is accompanied by the disadvantage that a pronounced S curve is necessary, and this adversely affects the functioning of the component to a great extent.
Proceeding from this prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified component arrangement which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Furthermore, it is a particular object of the invention to provide a component arrangement which is distinguished by high mechanical characteristic values in the connecting region of the two components.
This and other objects are achieved by a component arrangement having a first and a second component, wherein at least one component has a plurality of preforms. In the connecting region of the two components, a plurality of preforms of the first component overlap a preform of the second component. Instead of a single-shear preform overlap, this generates a double- or multi-shear preform overlap, as a result of which the overlap surface areas, i.e. the surface areas over which preforms of one component are in contact with preforms of a second component, is increased. This improves the mechanical characteristic values of the component arrangement, and therefore the component arrangement can absorb higher forces.
It is also possible for the components to be designed in the form of fiber-reinforced components with a matrix made of duroplastic or of thermoplastic material, in which reinforcing fibers made of carbon, glass, aramid and/or basalt are embedded.
Furthermore, the components may be structural components for vehicles, formed from a plurality of preforms. Structural components in the context of this invention may be, in particular, frame rails, A, B, C or D pillar reinforcements, roof bows, inner or outer side frames, ring carriers, an end wall, a tunnel, a floor panel and/or reinforcements of the side sills.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the first component is an A pillar of a vehicle and the second component is a roof frame of a vehicle. Each of these components may be formed from one or more preforms.
It is also possible for the A pillar to be of two-part construction with an inner shell and an outer shell, wherein each shell includes at least two preforms. The A pillar therefore has a four-layered construction, which makes it possible to realize a large contact surface area in the overlap portion. Subdividing the A pillar into two or more individual preforms allows the wall thickness of these individual preforms to be reduced such that the sum of the wall thicknesses of the divided-up preforms corresponds approximately to the wall thickness of a prior-art preform, which is fastened on the roof frame by way of just a single-shear overlap.
Furthermore, the roof frame may be of multi-part construction and have at least one inner shell and an outer shell. Each of these shells, in turn, may have one or more preforms, which can be brought into contact with the preforms of the A pillar in the overlap portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.